Hazel Eyes
by PotterSick89
Summary: Lily tak bisa percaya ini terjadi..


Hazel Eyes

Ketika Mum tak akan kembali lagi

**A**ku mengetuk pintu rumah lamaku, menunggu jawaban dari dalam, barangkali Vicky yang membukanya, Mum tadi menelepon, katanya Ia sedang membuat pai. Dan aku kesini untuk kejutan dan membantunya, aku sebenarnya tak boleh meninggalkan Arthur hanya bersama Dandelion di musim salju dingin ini, tapi aku harus kesini, Mum kangen padaku. Aku yakin Hugo akan mengerti.

Krieeeet... Pintu dibuka, benar saja, Vicky yang membukanya. "Halo, Lily. Kejutan kau datang ditengah salju begini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah, aku ingin mengunjungi Mum, setelah kepergian Dad, kurasa Ia butuh kehangatan lebih." Jawabku sambil menyangkutkan mantel musim dinginku di gantungan belakang pintu.

Vicky tersenyum pahit. "Teddy juga terpukul, Ia jadi sering menangis dan tidak mau makan."

"Lily! Ternyata kau datang!" Mum memelukku. "Bagaimana keadaan cucu-cucuku, Arthur dan Dandelion?" tanya Mum ketika melepaskanku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Arthur baru belajar berjalan, kini Ia sedang dirumah bersama Dandelion-" Mum memotong ucapanku. "Lily Luna! Kau tak boleh begitu! Tak apa kau tidak mengunjungiku, tetapi kau harus menjaga anak-anakmu!"

"Whoa, tenang Mum. Aku sudah bilang pada Hermione, katanya Ia dan Rose akan kesana untuk menjaga Arthur dan Dandelion, Rose tetap membawa Elleanor," ucapku cepat.

Mum tersenyum, "Kau sudah benar-benar berubah, sayang, dari mulai kau menangis ingi ke Hogwarts, menjadi Prefek, lulus dan langsung bekerja di Departemen Hubungan Internasional, dan kemudian menikah dengan Hugo, dan punya 2 anak..."

Aku tersenyum mendengar nostalgia itu. Aku memang sudah berubah, Mum, tapi aku tetap cinta padamu.

Tiba-tiba, Mum roboh. Aku dan Vicky panik. "Mum!" jeritku panik. Vicky meraih telepon rumah dan menelepon Hp James, Albus, Teddy, dan Hugo. Mereka semua berapparate bersamaan.

"Bawa Aunt ke St. Mungo!" teriak Teddy ketika datang. Hugo langsung menelepon kakak iparnya, Scorpius, agar dipinjamkan mobil.

"Kita lebih baik ke rumah sakit Muggle, Mungo lebih bersifat penyakit magis," kata Albus bijak. "Aku akan menghubungi Leslie, dia bisa memberitahu rumah sakit muggle mana yang tepat," ucap James panik sambil mengeluarkan Hp untuk menelepon istrinya itu.

Aku tenggelam dalam kepanikan, Mum tak akan pergi, Dad belum sebulan pergi dan kenapa Mum mulai sakit?! Semua salahku!

*SKIP*

Leslie keluar ruangan, aku langsung berdiri, "Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyaku cemans. "Kata para dokter, Mrs. Potter harus diopname di ruang khusus untuk 2-3 hari, kondisinya kritis."

Aku terdiam, dan kemudian memeluk Al dan menangis dibahunya. Al mengelus-ngelus kepalaku, begitu pula James. Teddy dan Hugo menunduk. Vicky menutup mukanya dengan tangan, sementara Leslie bersandar mruam ke dinding rumah sakit.

"Al.. hiks.. aku takut Mum pergi... hiks... Aku tak mau kehilangan Mum..." tangisku. Almembrelai kepalaku, berusaha membuatku tabah, walaupun aku tahu Iapun berkaca-kaca.

*SKIP*

3 hari beralu, Leslie selalu meneleponku, melaporkan kondisi Mum, hanya sekitar 5 kali aku mendengar Mum membaik. Betapa sedihnya hatiku.

Dan suatu hari, Leslie menyuruh semua orang yang kenal dengan Mum datang ke Avis Place, aku pun datang membawa Arthur dan Dandelion.

"Mh... Ini sangat penting, kuharap kalian semua mendengarkan dengan baik. Ginny Potter nee Weasley telah meninggal pada pukul 13:06," ucapnya, dan isakan pecah dimana-mana, aku terkejut.

"Mum... tak mungkin, Ia pasti masih hidup, pasti kalian hanya ingin memperdayaku karena Mum telah sembuh!" teriakku tak pecaya.

"Mrs. Potter telah meninggal, Lily, James ditinggalkan Potter Manor, Al ditinggalkan ¾ dari uang keluarga di Gringotts, dan Kau ditinggalkan toko Potter Florist. Kalian telah terdaftar, Teddy mengurus semuanya, Ia yang pertama tahu, kami bertemu didepan Leaky Cauldron." Terang leslie.

Aku langsung memeluk Aunt Luna, Ialah yang paling mengerti bagaimana perasaanku.

Dan, aku tersenyum, dari semua kemiripan kami, aku paling ingan dengan Hazel Eyes kami.

Selamat jalan, The Hazel Eyes V.1.


End file.
